User blog:Dargoo Faust/Mid Season Special! Saruhiko Fushimi vs. Kirei Kotomine
Manipulators pull the strings of battle from the comfort of their own lairs, but that doesn't mean they aren't ready to step into combat themselves. Instead, they are like cobras, who sting strongest when their enemies are at their weakest, and these cobras are of the deadliest when it comes to their venoms. Whether it be through attempting to orchestrate the destruction of the world for literal shits and giggles or fooling elaborate systems of gangs and police task forces to get the attention of a lost friend, these warriors will use patience and calculation as a deadly weapon to meet any goal. [[Saruhiko Fushimi|'Saruhiko Fushimi']], knife-throwing officer of SCEPTER 4. VS. Kirei Kotomine, mud-slinging overseer of the fifth Holy Grail War. SEASON 2 EPISODE 1 ANIME SPECIAL (nah it's a normal battle) WHO IS THE DEADLIEST?! Disclaimer: I'm posting this since I want to contribute to wiki environment, but am stuck with school work for the next month. So, while I'll still be working on the Tourney Narrative, this will be here for the time being (Plus, I already have some bits for this written) Saruhiko Fushimi Saruihiko Fushimi is that one asshole who killed Parcel in Leo's tournament one of the central characters of K'' and its various series, a prodigy child neglected by his parents turned into a gangster, lawkeeper, and trickster. He and his childhood friend, Misaki Yata were recruited into HOMRA at a young age, learning that they both could possess Auras that grant them various supernatural abilities. However, their freindship fractured as Misaki formed close bonds with the gang and Fushimi drifted away, eventually violently ending with Fushimi's joining SCEPTER4 and betraying HOMRA. Working as a peacekeeper in SCEPTER4, Fushimi found a place for his talents as an expert manipulator and hacker, even going as far as to fake a defection to in order to operate in secret and enable a large scale assault of the clan. He would often clash with Misaki and HOMRA due to his new directives and believes, yet oddly still wishes to rebuild his friendship with Yata, even doing so after the falsehood of his defection to was made apparent through turning his back on SCEPTER4 once and for all. '''Weapon of Choice' Throwing Knifes and Pleidas Saruhiko's main weapon is Pleidas, a sabre measuring around 3.5 feet long. While it is nothing out of the ordinary, Fushimi's auras allow him to charge the weapon with energy to make it preform superhuman feats and gain extraordinary abilities, such as firing projectile energy blasts with his blue aura, or applying an electrical shock with his green aura. Fushimi is remarkably skilled in throwing knives, as well, being able to throw them like fire from a machine gun in barrages numbering in the dozen. While on their own they are nothing special, Fushimi regularly charges them with one of his auras, allowing their damage output to be large enough to harm other Aura users in and achieve superhuman feats. Powers and Abilities Having been part of multiple organizations such as HOMRA, Fushimi has the rare ability to manifest multiple auras, as well as being the only known person to be able to manifest three distinct auras. * Red Aura - '''His time in HOMRA allowed Fushimi to call upon a powerful red aura, which focuses on a high damage output by allowing him to control and project fire as well as enhance the damage output of his weapons, giving them a heated, burning strike. But calling upon large amounts of his energy, Saruhiko can summon explosions and large columns of flame. * '''Blue Aura - '''As a member of SCEPTER4, Fushimi can manifest a blue aura. This is typically used as a shield, which redirects or stops attacks, up to and including bullets. Most SCEPTER4 members use this as a domed shield around themselves and whatever they wish to protect; Fushimi, while capable of this, tends to manifest it around his hand, deflecting attacks at a point. Imbued into an object, it strengthens it and allows it to deflect supernatural powers. By throwing his knifes in front of him and charging them with a Blue Aura, they will merge together for form a force field barrier, strong enough to withstand a strong aura blast from even Mikoto. He can also charge his rapier with a blue aura to go all Legend of Zelda and fire blasts of energy out of it. * '''Green Aura - '''Saruhiko's Green Aura is by far the most perplexing, as while he can use it to add an electrical shock to his attacks, it's main usage comes in its abilities to let Fushimi to bend the rules of physics just a tiny bit. Other Green Aura users have demonstrated that the power can be used to walk up vertical walls, and even phasing through walls (note, however, this does not include attacks from his opponents). '''Saruhiko in action Kirei Kotomine Born to a lineage of priests, you'd think that Kirei would be remarkably less disturbed than he is. His entire life, Kotomine had seemingly attempted to capitalize on his possession of magical circuits, which allowed him to practice the rare arts of magecraft. However, Kirei had a remarkable lack of passion in his life, dropping each and every school of magic before reaching mastery, then moving to the next, as if he wasn't satisfied with them. After only mastering self fortification magic, Kirei would go on to be one of the most efficient executors of the church, who still only found a lackluster enjoyment of mercilessly slaughtering mages. In an attempt to gain a normal sense of self, Kirei tried to have a family, and even married and had children, yet his inner depravity caused him to marry a woman doomed to die two years into their marriage, and couldn't help himself from enjoying his wife and daughter's despair. This struggle between an inner depraved mind and his intentions to be a good person would consume him with melancholy for years, until the Fourth Holy Grail War, where he was chosen to be the master of Assassin. While the fourth grail war progressed, Kirei was manipulated by Gilgamesh into embracing his desires to inflict pain on others, and eventually killed his mentor in order to assume control of the Archer-class servant and attempt to gain the grail, despite only expressing interest in assisting the church beforehand. After a brutal confrontation with Kiritsugu Emiya at the end of the war, and suffering from a headfirst dive into the cursed sludge of the grail, he would live on under the guise of his priest persona, waiting until the next grail war in order to wish for the destruction of humanity, and achieve his goal of seeing what his image of true happiness is. Weapon of Choice right|200px|The result of every damn ten roll in FGO Black Keys Long, rapier like sword with blades that are over a meter (around 3 ft) with remarkably stout hilts, appearing to be more suited to thrusting attacks rather than slashing attacks. While appearing oddly balanced as a melee weapon, surprisingly the keys function as a thrown projectile in spite of their length and construction, with experts using them with the precision and speed of bullets. Kirei wields them in a sort of 'fan formation' between each of his fingers, throwing up four keys in only .7 seconds, and single shots in nearly .3 seconds. While they can be used as a defensive melee weapon, Kirei prefers to rely on his Bajiquan when pressed to a close distance. * Black Keys can immobilize enemies if their shadow is pinned by one or more. * Black Keys negate regenerative magic and abilities, and can harm intangible spirits. Powers and Abilities * Super Bajiquan - Bajiquan is a Chinese martial art that features explosive, short-range power and is famous for its elbow and shoulder strikes. Kirei is master in the art, however he surpasses the limits of his hand to hand skills by using it in tandem with magecraft. Kirei focuses on taking the fastest route possible to damage his opponent's internal organs, even to the point of making reckless and self destructive moves with the only goal being the death of his opponent. He was able to crush Kiritsugu's internal organs with a single punch even after reinforcement magic was applied. Through some wibbly wobbly magecraft-wimey tricks, Kirei is also able to "hear" attacks without seeing them, demonstrated when he was able to block consecutive hits and bullet fire from Kiritsugu with only one usable hand when the later had tripled his speed, while looking in the opposite direction. * Comamand Spells - While Kirei is already at superhuman levels in terms of strength and endurance, he pales in comparison to supernatural creatures such as Dead Apostles and Servants. Instead, he draws from his large reserve of Command Spells inherited from his father from previous grail wars to give him short bursts of increased strength, speed, and endurance. By channeling the energy of the spell through his circuits, Kirei is able to combat physically superior foes, and if he hypothetically used all of them, would be able to combat a servant (he is reluctant to do this, however, even when facing a servant). They can also be used to reinforce his Black Keys temporarily, giving them enough strength to block Kiritsugu's Origin Rounds at the expense of shattering several of them. Kirei in Action X-Factors Experience Edge: Kirei Kotomine Both Kirei and Saruhiko are experts at hunting down and combating individuals with supernatural capabilities, and have fought a wide variety of individuals with varying powers in their history. However, Kirei's age helps more than hurts, he spent a remarkably larger amount of time as an executioner and an assassin, whereas Fushimi is only 19, having spent only a number of years as a member of SCEPTER 4. That said, his general lack of experience doesn't show much when he is in combat, so this margin of difference isn't nearly as exaggerated as it should normally be. Training Edge: Kirei Kotomine Much like the case of experience yet to a lesser extent. Fushimi was given a near-military level of combat training, whereas the amount of talent and years of constant training it takes to be an executioner is nothing to be scoffed at. That said, the amount of time spent training comes into play again, as Kirei spent much of his younger years getting constant education in martial arts, magecraft, and combat, yet Fushimi should technically be relatively new to the concept. That said, Fushimi also has immense talent in his skills to the point that his perceived training is indistinguishable from that of a hardened professional, so this is a marginalized edge towards Kirei. Tactics Edge: Saruhiko Fushimi By far, Fushimi is one of the most intelligent brains behind any of the members of SCEPTER 4, , and HOMRA. His experience in deception and surgical persuasion is unrivaled in combat, at this is what ultimately gave him first place in Leo's 12-way tournament battle. Kirei is also a calculated villain, however his combat technique involves a high-risk, high reward system. Saruhiko, however, prefers to construct scenarios that favor him specifically. Physicality Edge: Up in the air Kirei exhibits a physicality that is so inconsistent, it's hard to even gauge as a single number. In terms of strength and durability, base Kirei would easily be manhandled by Fushimi and possibly instantly killed by his more potent aura uses. However, if he uses enough command spells to power up, the reverse is true: attacks from Kirei could compete with a servants who are leagues and bounds above Fushimi's level. On average, however they level out in these aspects, as Kotomine is rather reluctant to use most of his command spells, which number in about a dozen, give or take. Speed wise, Kirei has better reaction timing, yet lacks in pure movement speed, which Saruhiko takes an edge in due to the maneuverability his green aura provides him as well as a remarkable base speed. Brutality Edge: Kirei Kotomine Kirei's only source of happiness is from the suffering of others, literally. He has no issues with murder, torture, and intimidation tactics to further his goals, as long as he keeps an inconspicuous persona on a service level. Saruhiko can be out of sorts at times and is surely willing to kill, but Kirei's madness is a step above that. Setting Saruhiko and several other members of SCEPTER 4 have been conducting an investigation on a rogue colorless aura-user, who has been pinned for the recent disappearances of several notable members of HOMRA, , and each of the other clans. Fushimi has a personal stake in this investigation, however, as Misaki Yata is among the reported missing, and manages the personally track down the perpetrator for interrogation. While his research aids him in avoiding initial attacks from his enemy, it is ultimately the nature of their colorless aura that catches him by surprise - the ability to make objects the aura touches disappear into thin air. Before Fushimi can disengage, he is trapped in the aura, and blacks out. Between the the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War, Kotomine Kirei has returned to Fuyuki City to supervise the potential emergence of the Fifth Grail War, under claims of "powerful magi appearing out of thin air". While conformation from the Einsberns and other magus families all but make this an impossibility, the strangeness of the situation attracts Kirei, who sets up a base in the city's church to investigate these strange magi, several of which were reported to commit acts similar to True Magic. While most cases lead to dead ends, a case of a mysterious cloaked man with glasses hunting down magecraft experts visiting the city and assaulting the Matou mansion give him the lead he needs to find his prey's base of operations. Interested in discovering the meaning behind these appearances, he hunts down his opponent, who consequently notices something amiss, to an abandoned mansion in the city outskirts... In reality, Fushimi had already hacked into the databases of this new and unfamiliar world. Looking for a method to return to his own universe, he happens across sensitive information on the Grail Wars from the Matou residence, and reads about an interesting character by the name of Kotomine Kirei. Intentionally leaving a trail of clues for his pursuer to follow, he intents to confront this man either by guile or force. Naturally, Kirei's attitude makes force the go-to. Voting Rules Well-thought out votes, preferably with an edges format, are counted as 1 vote. Votes that are unstructured, poorly written, or otherwise count as 1/2 vote. Votes that are extremely short or lack any rhyme or reason whatsoever don't count at all. Battle TBD Category:Blog posts